USS Endeavour (NCC-1895)
:For the mirror universe counterpart, see ISS Endeavour. ( ) | registry = NCC-1895 | launched= reference stardate 2/0901 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | status = refit to , retired | altimage = [[file:constitution refit side.jpg|220px|USS Endeavour image.]] | commander = Captain Mary-Anne Rice, Captain Zhao Sheng, Captain Atish Khatami, Captain D. Wise }} The USS Endeavour (NCC-1895) was a Federation (''Bonhomme Richard''-subclass and later refit to ''Enterprise''-subclass) heavy cruiser starship in Starfleet service in the 23rd century. The construction of the Endeavour was authorized by Starfleet on stardate 3220, under the name and registry USS Endeavor (NCC-1716), a spelling and numeric designation that would differ from the vessel's active service. The vessel would have one more registry before the final service number, she was commissioned as USS Endeavor (NCC-1777) on reference stardate 2/0901. ( ; ) History In 2251, Captain Mary-Anne Rice took command of Endeavour, becoming one of the first female Starfleet captains of a starship vessel of the Constitution-class's magnitude. She led the vessel on many missions before being reassigned in 2260. ( ; ) According to Decipher's Narrator's Guide, Mary-Anne Rice commanded the ''Endeavour to 2266.'' in 2267.]]The Endeavour was commanded by Captain Zhao Sheng in the early 2260s, the commander who would take the vessel home from one five-year mission, and onto another, beginning in 2265. The Endeavour was one of three starships assigned to Vanguard Starbase 47 in the Taurus Reach. The Endeavour would make first contact with new races and cultures, embark on numerous patrols, mostly on the Klingon border, and perform the mapping of sector 117 Theta. First officer, Commander Atish Khatami was promoted to Captain after Sheng was killed by a Shedai Sentinel on planet Erilon. ( |Summon the Thunder}}) In 2267 Endeavour was one of three Federation starships assigned to assist the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] during the inauguration ceremonies on Altair IV. ( ) :This conflicts with }}, which establishes Endeavour as being on a six-month mission to Golmira. In the same year, the Endeavour visited Certoss Ajahlan during surveys of the Taurus Reach and made contact with the Certoss. ( ) In 2270, Endeavour returned from her five-year mission and entered drydock for refit to ''Enterprise''-subclass specifications, following the beginning of 's modifications earlier that year. ( ) By the 2280s, Endeavour was outfitted to the specifications of an vessel, specifically as a rear-fire heavy cruiser. ( }}) In 2283, the Endeavour participated in the interception of a rogue Iramahl vessel near the planet Jupiter in the Sol system, coordinating with the USS Enterprise under overall mission command of Admiral James T. Kirk. ( ) In 2293, the Endeavour was on a deep-space exploration mission near Klingon territory. It was among the starships that would have been assembled for the abandoned assault code-named Operation Retrieve, which would have rescued Captain James T. Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy from Qo'noS in 2293. ( ) Following her graduation from Starfleet Academy in 2321, acting Lieutenant (j.g.) Rachel Garrett was assigned to the Endeavour, which was assigned a patrol of the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( }}; ) Crew manifest *'Commanding officer': **Captain Mary-Anne Rice (2251 - 2260) **Captain Zhao Sheng (2260 - 2265) **Captain Atish Khatami (2265 - ?) *'First officer': **Commander Atish Khatami (? - 2265) **Lieutenant Commander Katherine Stano (2265 - ?) * Second Officer: ** Lieutenant Stephen Klisiewicz (2269) *'Chief engineer': **Lieutenant Commander Bersh glov Mog (2265-2268) ** Lieutenant Commander Yataro (2269) *'Chief medical officer': **Dr. Anthony Leone, M.D. (2265) * Science Officer: ** Ensign/Lieutenant Stephen Klisiewicz (2265) ** Ensign Dr. Kayla Iacovino (2269) *'Navigator': **Lieutenant Marielise McCormack (2265) * [[Helmsman|'Helmsman']]:' ** Lieutenant Neelakanta (2265) * 'Communications Officer: ** Lieutenant Hector Estrada (2265) *'Other personnel': **Dr. Bruce Griffin, assistant CMO (2265) **Lieutenant Commander Paul Norton, beta shift **Lieutenant Jeanne La Sala, security guard **Lieutenant Nauls, security guard **Lieutenant Stegbauer, engineer **Lieutenant T'Pes **Lieutenant **Lieutenant Bernstein, botanist **Ensign Bonnie Malmat, senior geologist **Ensign Karen LaMartina **Ensign Halse **Ensign th'Shendileth **Ensign sh'Dastisar **Chief Nelson **Nurse Sikal **Paul McGibbon, security guard **Faran, engineer's mate Auxiliary craft Appearances *''Seekers novel: Point of Divergence'' * }} * * * * }} * * * * * * * Connections External link * category:federation starships category:constitution class starships category:bonhomme Richard class starships category:achernar class starships category:tikopai class starships category:enterprise class starships Category:23rd century starships Category:23rd century Federation starships